ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinema Madness
Cinema Madness is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Doggies. Plot The family, along with Sam, Bobo, Steven and Sarah, enter to a movie theater, but the assistant manager (Mr. Goat) is extremely strict and kicks anyone out for doing things like whistling, running and even sneezing, which George and Linda decide to trick him in several ways. Meanwhile, the children enter a room without paying a ticket, making a usher attempting to drive them away and at the same time Sam and Bobo chase Ricky around the movie theater, being the three chased by Mr. Badger who gets angry because they made the ushers have attention from his illegal entry. Full Plot TBD. Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Director:' Voice cast * Quotes *'Steven:' (pointing a poster of Kung Fu Panda) What about Kung Fu Panda? There, Jack Black plays a Chinese restaurant waiter who becomes a kung fu warrior. *'George:' This could be one of the opinions, Steven. We also could see Catnions (he points a poster of Catnions). It is a prequel film to Weaseble Me. Other options could be Mice (a poster of Mice appears), Bat Squirrel (a poster of Bat Squirrel appears), Storks (a poster of Storks appears), The DogBob CiclePants Movie (a poster of The DogBob CiclePants Movie appears) or The Cat House Movie (a poster of The Cat House Movie appears) (cuts back to him) These films look as good options. *'Linda:' I pass about the latter. I'm not sure if I want to see a film based on a TV series about a cat trying to survive as the middle child and the only daughter in a large family of eleven children. *'Sarah:' I don't know. I had heard it is more action-packed. *'Bobo:' I know. What about Beaver and Hoghead Do America? (he points a poster of Beaver and Hoghead Do America) *'Sam:' Are you nuts, Bobo? That's an adult film and we're with George and Linda's children! ---- (Mr. Goat kicks Mr. Badger out) *'Mr. Goat:' I hope you like garbage. BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE TO BE HERE! (laughs histerically) ---- *'The Usher:' Wait a minute, I didn't see you entering here with a ticket. Where is you ticket? ---- *'Mr. Badger:' Come back here, you stinky cats and mouse! I gonna to beat you... ---- *'Mr. Goat:' AAAAAHHHH!!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! Please! Arrest me, officer! Get me away from these wacky couple! (he hangs near the side of the cop, then switches to a calm, quiet voice) I don't even like to work here. (starts screaming again) SERIOUSLY! I WANT TO BE IN JAILLLL!!! (the cop hits Mr. Goat with a sausage) *'Cop:' Better off, I gonna to carry you to a asylum, you screaming man. You're insane. (the cop carries Mr. Goat away) *'George:' Goodbye, you crazy guy. ---- (at the asylum with the Usher) *'Mr. Goat:' So, why are you in? For... squealing? (laughs maniacally) Get it? ---- (Mr. Badger bursts through the ending card to escape out of the movie) *'Mr. Badger:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Transcript /Transcript Trivia *Some gags are recycled from the 1990 Looney Tunes short Box-Office Bunny. *Some real-life films are "animalified" for the episode, such as: **'' '' **'' '' - Catnions **'' '' **'' '' - Mice **'' '' (with the same title, but with a all-animal cast) **''The Wallaby'' **'' '' - The DogBob CiclePants Movie **''The Loud House Movie'' - The Cat House Movie **'' '' - The Bear Express **'' '' - Beaver and Hoghead Do America **'' '' - Bat Squirrel (being not Lego-related) **'' '' - Puppy's Day Off **'' '' - Look Who's Mellowing ***Because they are also all-animal films in real-life, Sing, Kung Fu Panda and The Wallaby remain as they are. Category:The Doggies episodes Category:The Doggies Season 1 episodes Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas